הסוחר מונציה
ראו גם:הסוחר מונציה - הצגת הבימה בלונדון * הסוחר מונציה - הצגה לרגל 500 שנה לגטו ימין|ממוזער|250px|שיילוק וג'סיקה. צייר: מאוריצי גוטליב הסוחר מוונציה הוא מחזה מאת ויליאם שייקספיר שנכתב במועד לא ידוע בין 1594 ו-1597. במחזה מוצג היהודי המלווה בריבית שיילוק, המחתים את אנטוניו, הוא הסוחר מוונציה, על כתב ערבות, שלפיו אם לא ישלם את חובו במועד, יאלץ לשלם את החוב בליטרת בשר מבשרו. הסכום משמש את ידידו הצעיר של אנטוניו, בסניו, במסעו לחיזור אחר היורשת היפה והעשירה פורציה. דמותו של שיילוק היא מהדמויות המרתקות ביותר ביצירת שייקספיר וזכתה לפרשנות רבה ומגוונת. מצד אחד - היא מייצגת את הסטריאוטיפ האנטישמי, היישר מחשכת ימי הביניים, של היהודי הקמצן המלווה בריבית, ומצד שני זוהי דמות אנושית, שסבלה, כאבה ודרישתה לנקמה מוצגות בהבנה. כתיבת המחזה נראה כי המחזה נכתב בין 1594 ל-1596, ונרשם ב"רישום המדפיסים" (Stationer's Register), השיטה המקובלת באותה תקופה לשמירת זכויות יוצרים, ב-22 ביולי 1598. המחזה הודפס לראשונה ב-1600, ונראה כי הוצג לראשונה על הבמה ב-1598. עלילתו של המחזה, בקווים גסים, לקוחה מסיפור עם שנמצא במקורות אחדים, בהם קובץ הסיפורים "גסטה רומנורום", שתורגם לאנגלית בתרגום פופולרי בשנת 1577. כמו כן, סביר להניח, השפיע על שייקספיר בעת הכתיבה משפטו של היהודי המומר רודריגו לופז שהיה לשיחת היום באנגליה האליזבתנית, שנמצא אשם בקשר לרציחתה של אליזבת הראשונה מלכת אנגליה. סביר גם להניח ששייקספיר הושפע ממחזהו של בן זמנו כריסטופר מרלו, "היהודי ממלטה", המציג את גיבורו, היהודי בראבאס, באור שלילי במיוחד, אף כי שיילוק השייקספירי מוצג באור אנושי הרבה יותר מגיבורו של מארלו, ואין בו מן הרשעות הגרוטסקית של בראבאס. סיווג ז'אנרי המחזה מסווג כקומדיה, ואכן הוא כתוב על פי תבנית קומית מובהקת ומסתיים בטוב לגבי הדמויות הראשיות. שיילוק מזכיר במידה לא מעטה את דמות ה"פאנטלונה", דמות טיפוסית בקומדיה דל'ארטה. עם זאת, לא מעטים מבין פרשניו המאוחרים של המחזה מתייחסים אליו כאל אחד מהמחזות הרציניים יותר של שייקספיר. המחזה אינו חורג מההגדרות המקובלות של הקומדיה, אלא שרשעותו של שיילוק, הבאה לידי ביטוי במשפט וכמעט מביאה למותו של הסוחר אנטוניו, מבדילה במידה רבה בינו לבין קומדיות אחרות של שייקספיר, כמו "חלום ליל קיץ", שנכתב זמן מה לפניו. עלילה thumb|ימין|335 px ימין|ממוזער|250px|פורציה, יצירתו של [[ג'ון אוורט מיליי]] המחזה מתרחש בוונציה של המאה ה-16. ונציאני אציל צעיר בשם בסניו, רוצה לצאת למסע לבלמונט (איטליה) כדי לבקש את ידה של היורשת היפה והעשירה פורציה, לה מחזרים רבים. לשם כך עליו להשיג סכום של 3,000 דוקטים. הסוחר אנטוניו, ידידו של בסניו, רוצה לסייע לחברו, אך כל ספינותיו ועושרו מצויים בלב ים. אנטוניו פונה ליהודי שיילוק, המלווה בריבית ומבקש ממנו הלוואה. שיילוק מסכים להלוות לבסניו את 3,000 הדוקטים הדרושים לשם המסע, אך בשל שנאתו המופגנת של אנטוניו כלפי היהודים ושיילוק עצמו, דורש כתנאי שאנטוניו יערוב להחזרת ההלוואה בליטרת בשר מבשרו, שתחתך ממקום בגופו בו יבחר שיילוק. בסניו מבקש מאנטוניו שלא לקבל על עצמו את התנאי, אך אנטוניו בטוח כי לא יתקל בבעיה בהחזרת החוב וחותם בפני נוטריון על ההסכם. בסניו יוצא עם חברו גרציאנו לבלמונט. במקביל, בתו של שיילוק, ג'סיקה (יסכה), המאוהבת בנוצרי לורנצו, בורחת מהבית עם אוצרו של שיילוק, ומותירה אותו אבל וחפוי ראש. אביה של פורציה קבע בצוואתו כי מי שיגלה את היקרה מבין שלוש תיבות קטנות, הוא שיזכה בידה. הנסיכים ממרוקו ומאראגון טועים בבחירתם בתיבת הזהב והכסף. בסניו (הנעזר אולי ברמזיה של פורציה, שבנות הלוויה שלה שרות בשעת בחירתו בין התיבות פזמון ששורותיו מתחרזות במלה "עופרת") בוחר בתיבת העופרת שבה נמצא דיוקנה של פורציה, וכך הוא זוכה בידה על פי תנאי הצוואה. פורציה נותנת לבסניו טבעת, והוא נשבע שלא להסירה מידו לעולם. בינתיים מגיעה אל ונציה הידיעה המרה כי הספינות הנושאות את הונו של אנטוניו טבעו בים. אנטוניו אינו מסוגל לעמוד בהתחייבותו, ולשלם את הסכום במועד שנקבע. שיילוק עומד על התנאי שעליו הסכים אנטוניו, בשל רצונו לנקום את בריחת בתו ואובדן אוצרו. פורציה, שנישאה בינתיים לבסניו, שומעת על המעשה. בסניו יוצא מיד לוונציה, כשעמו כספה של פורציה, על מנת להציל את אנטוניו. שלא בידיעת בסניו, מתחפשת פורציה לגבר, ויוצאת אף היא לוונציה. משפטו של אנטוניו נערך בפני הדוכס (דוג'ה) של ונציה. שיילוק מסרב להצעתו הכספית של בסניו, המוכן לשלם פי שלושה מן החוב על מנת לשחרר את אנטוניו מהתחייבותו הנוראה. הדוכס אינו מצליח להכריע בעצמו בעניין ומזמן משפטן צעיר בשם בלתזר, שאינו אלא פורציה המחופשת למשפטן. בלתזר מפציר בפני שיילוק להראות את מידת הרחמים, בנאום מפורסם - The quality of mercy is not strain'd, It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath" -"מידת הרחמים לא תוקף לה: כגשם רך רועפת משמיים, על פני הארץ..." (תרגום אברהם עוז), אך שיילוק אינו מגלה רחמים, ודורש את ליטרת הבשר מהמקום הסמוך ללבו של אנטוניו. בלתזר מסכים כי מידת הדין היא כי שיילוק יקבל את ליטרת הבשר. בעוד שיילוק עומד על אנטוניו כשהסכין המושחזת בידו, מראה בלתזר, הוא פורציה המחופשת, כי על פי כתב הערבות יכול שיילוק לקבל רק ליטרת בשר. אם יתיז סכינו של שיילוק, ולו טיפת דם אחת, יהיה דינו, על פי חוקי ונציה, החרמת רכושו, חציו לאוצר המדינה, וחציו לנפגע ממעשיו, וחייו יהיו נתונים לרחמיו של הדוכס. זאת ועוד, לאחר ששיילוק נסוג מתביעתו ומוכן לקבל את חובו הכספי, בלתזר מותיר בידו את הברירה רק לקבל את ליטרת הבשר, ולא את חובו המקורי, ולבסוף מאשימו בניסיון רצח אזרח ונציה שדינו החרמת כל רכושו והוצאתו להורג. שיילוק הובס. הדוכס מיד חונן ב"מידת חסד נוצרית" את שיילוק ממיתה, עוד בטרם התחנן על נפשו. אנטוניו משכנע את הדוכס לוותר לו על החרמת חצי מרכושו לאוצר המדינה בתנאי כי תנצר, ויעניק את רכושו ללורנצו, מאהבה הנוצרי של בתו. שיילוק מסכים לתנאים אלו. בסניו, שאינו מכיר את אשתו המחופשת, מציע למשפטן בלתזר מתנה כתגמול על חוכמתו. פורציה, היא בלתזר, מבקשת את הטבעת שעל אצבעו, והוא נותן לה אותה בחוסר רצון, ובכך מפר את שבועתו. עם שובו לבלמונט מקנטרת אותו פורציה על אובדן הטבעת, ולאחר מכן מספרת לו כי היא המשפטן לו נתן את הטבעת. בוונציה מקבל אנטוניו את הידיעה כי אוניותיו הגיעו בשלום לנמל. כך מסתיים המחזה בפתרון בעיותיהם של האוהבים הצעירים, ובהשפלה לשיילוק. המחזה והאנטישמיות המחזה מועלה גם כיום על במות רבות, אף שהקהל המודרני יכול למצוא כי הנימות האנטישמיות המועלות בו הן בעייתיות. רבים התווכחו בדבר השאלה, האם היה שייקספיר אנטישמי, או האם המחזה עוסק באנטישמיות כתופעה. יש המתקשים לייחס לשייקספיר, לו מיוחסת הבנה דקה בנפש האדם, תכונה כאנטישמיות, ולכן מחפשים במחזה משמעות שתקהה את עוקצן של המילים הבוטות. שייקספיר לא הכיר יהודים, שכן אלו גורשו מאנגליה בשנת 1290, ושבו רק בימיו של אוליבר קרומוול עשרות שנים לאחר מותו של שייקספיר. יש להניח כי שייקספיר לא ראה יהודי מימיו. אך יש להניח כי גם לא ראה איטלקי, יווני או דני, ובכל זאת היטיב לתאר את דמותם של גיבורי העת העתיקה, ושל המלט נסיך דנמרק. שייקספיר אינו מקל על הבאים לנתח את המחזה. אל מול הדמות הסטריאוטיפית, של היהודי הקמצן, התככן, המלווה בריבית, העומדת כצל קודר אל מול האיטלקים העליזים, הצעירים, המהווים את שאר גיבורי המחזה, עומד שיילוק כאדם. אב דואג, בעל רצונות ורגשות, שגם רצונו לנקום באנטוניו מנומק היטב בעוול שנעשה ליהודים במהלך הדורות. הקריאה האנטישמית של המחזה יהודי אנגליה הוגלו מהממלכה עוד בשנת 1290 ולא הורשו לשוב. אך גם בהיעדרם, הוצגו על הבמה האליזבתנית כקריקטורות דוחות, בעלות אפים מעוקלים ושיער אדום ומקורזל. דוגמה אופיינית היא מחזהו האנטישמי הארסי של כריסטופר מרלו, "היהודי ממלטה" המראה דמות סטריאוטיפית של יהודי, המתקרא "בראבאס" (בר אבא, שמו של פושע יהודי שאמור היה להיצלב אך שוחרר על ידי פונטיוס פילאטוס לבקשת ההמון היהודי במקום ישו). היהודי ביצירתו של מרלו, וביצירות דומות, מתואר כרשע, תככן ותאב בצע. קוראים רבים קוראים את "הסוחר מוונציה" כהמשך למסורת אנטישמית זו. הכותרת במהדורת הקוארטו המקורית הייתה "היהודי מוונציה", המראה כי המחזה נכתב לאור הצלחת "היהודי ממלטה". פרשנות רווחת למבנה המחזה מעמתת את מידת החסד הנוצרית עם נקמנותו של היהודי, הנעדר את חסד האל, ואינו מבין את משמעותו של החסד הנוצרי. יש הרואים בהתנצרותו של שיילוק משום "סוף טוב" לדמותו, כשם שסיפק שייקספיר "סוף טוב" גם לדמויות האחרות במחזה. מעבר לכל הפרשנויות מצויה העובדה הפשוטה כי שיילוק אכן זומם להרוג את אנטוניו, ועומד על קבלת ליטרת הבשר שלו. ברור כי זו אינה התנהגות ראויה, וכי מדובר בראייה שלילית של שיילוק, המייצג כאן את עמו. ב-8 בנובמבר 1937, ארגן מנהל התיאטרון הבווארי אירוע תרבותי בתיאטרון "רזידנץ" לרגל פתיחת תערוכת "היהודי הנצחי" במינכן. האירוע ביטא את הנושאים היסודיים של התערוכה הנאצית ובחלק השלישי שלו הוצגו סצנות שיילוק מתוך המחזה. לאורך השנים, מקורות יהודים שונים התפלמסו עם הייצוג השלילי של יהודים במחזה. כך למשל, הרב שלמה יוסף זוין כתב מאמר, בשם "משפט שיילוק לאור ההלכה" בו הוא טוען כי דרישתו של שיילוק לליטרת הבשר מנוגדת להלכה היהודית, שכן בשרו של אנטוניו, ולמעשה חייו, אינם רכושו, אלא רכושו של אלוהים, ואסורים במקח וממכר, וכי שיילוק, שומר המצוות, אינו יכול לפנות לערכאות על מנת לאכוף סעיף זה. מאמרו של זוין נלמד כיום בהקשרים שונים הקשורים באתיקה רפואית, ובכל הנוגע לסחר באיברים. בכל מקרה, גם לו היה תוקף מסוים להתחייבות, לא יכול היה שיילוק לבצע אותה, שכן חבלה והכאה בגופו של אדם אסורה מן התורה, במיוחד כשהחבלה עלולה להוביל לידי סכנת חיים ולאיסור לא תרצח. הקריאה האוהדת של המחזה רבים קוראים את המחזה דווקא כדרישה לסובלנות דתית. שייקספיר יצר את שיילוק כדמות מורכבת, בעלת פנים רבות. היהודי שיילוק של שייקספיר אינו שונה מן הנוצרי באופן מהותי, בניגוד למפלצת האדם בראבאס, שיצר מרלו ב"יהודי ממלטה". שיילוק הוא אדם בעל חולשות אנוש, ובעל תכונות אנוש. בכמה מן התכונות הוא אף עולה על הנוצרים שסביבו. ביצירת דמות מורכבת זו שמר המחזה על כוחו אף בקרב הקהל המודרני. בניגוד לגיבורים הנוצריים של המחזה, שיילוק אינו מרמה או גונב, אלא עומד על תנאי לו הסכים אנטוניו בחפץ לב. מאחורי משובתם של הצעירים הנוצריים, מסתתרת אי מוסריות, שאותה מעמיד שייקספיר אל מול דמותו של שיילוק, כמו זו של בסניו, החי על חשבונה של פורציה, או של ג'סיקה, הבוגדת באביה ובעמה, ועוד. "משפטו" של שיילוק בסוף המחזה אינו משפט הוגן, כאשר ה"שופט", בלתזר, הוא למעשה פורציה הדנה את שיילוק ללא כל סמכות לעשות כן. כך, שייקספיר אינו בוחן את מניעיו של שיילוק, אלא מראה כי אותם אנשים ממש המגנים את שיילוק על אי יושרו, הם שמשתמשים בתעלולים בלתי הגונים על מנת לנצח בוויכוח עמו. שחקנים מודרניים יכולים, אם כן, לשחק את "הסוחר מוונציה" לא כמחזה אנטישמי, אלא אף כמחזה אנטי נוצרי, המראה על שטחיותה של המחילה הנוצרית, אל מול מושג החטא היהודי. למרות זאת, נראה כי שייקספיר לא התכוון לכתוב מחזה אנטי נוצרי, וכי לא היה בקיא בדת היהודית, אך ייתכן שרצה לתקוף את הצביעות הרווחת בזמנו. בפיו של שיילוק שם שייקספיר את אחד המונולוגים היפים והמרגשים שנושאת דמות שייקספירית: :Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs :''dimensions, senses, affections, passions; fed with :''the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject :''to the same diseases, heal'd by the same means :''warm'd and cool'd by the same winter and summer :''as a Christian is? If you prick us, do we not bleed? :''If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, :''do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? :"ואין ליהודי עיניים? אין ליהודי ידיים, איברים, צורה, חושים, מאוויים, רגשות? ולא כמו הנוצרי מאותו הלחם הוא אוכל, באותם כלי נשק הוא נפצע, באותן מחלות הוא מתייסר, באותן רפואות הוא מתרפא, באותו קיץ חם לו ובאותו חורף קר לו? אם תדקרו אותנו - לא נזוב דם? אם תדגדגו אותנו - לא נצחק? אם תרעילו אותנו - לא נמות? ואם תתעללו בנו - האם לא נתנקם?" (הסוחר מוונציה, מערכה שלישית תמונה ראשונה, תרגום אברהם עוז, 1972). שיילוק על הבמה אדמונד קין, השחקן השייקספירי הדגול, הוא שהחל לשחק את שיילוק באופן אוהד במחצית השנייה של המאה ה-19, בעוד שלפני כן שוחק התפקיד באופן דוחה וליצני, או כמפלצת של רוע בל ישוער. מקין ואילך היה מקובל לשחק את שיילוק באופן אוהד, כאדם הדורש את נקמתו המוצדקת (מסורת שהופרה רק לעתים רחוקות). כך, בגרסה הקולנועית משנת 2004 בכיכובו של אל פאצ'ינו מתחיל הסרט בתיאור של חיי הגטו היהודי בוונציה, בו מופלים היהודים לרעה, ומסתיים בתיאור של שיילוק המוחרם על ידי הקהילה היהודית בשל התנצרותו. על הבמה העברית הועלה המחזה מספר רב של פעמים. בשנת 1936 הועלה המחזה בתיאטרון "הבימה", בתרגום שמעון הלקין, בבימויו של ליאופולד ייסנר, בכיכובם, לסירוגין של אהרון מסקין ושמעון פינקל כשיילוק, וחנה רובינא כפורציה, שוב, בשנת 1959, בבימוי של טיירון גאטרי, ובכיכובם של השניים, וכן בשנת 2013 בבימויו של אילן רונן ובכיכובם של יעקב כהן כשיילוק והילה פלדמן כפוריצה. בשנת 1996 הוצגה בפסטיבל ישראל גרסה נוספת של המחזה, שהועלתה בגרמנית בתיאטרון של ויימאר, בבימויו של חנן שניר. גם התיאטרון הקאמרי העלה את המחזה שלוש פעמים, בתרגומו של אברהם עוז: בבימוים של יוסי יזרעאלי (1972), בארי קייל (1980) - שתי הגרסאות בכיכובו של אבנר חזקיהו כשיילוק, ובבימויו של עמרי ניצן (1994) בכיכובו של יוסי גרבר כשיילוק. רשימת הדמויות *'אנטוניו''' - הסוחר מוונציה *'בסניו' - אציל צעיר, ידידו של אנטוניו היוצא לבקש את ידה של פורציה *'שיילוק' - יהודי מלווה בריבית עשיר *'פורציה' - יורשת עשירה ויפה מבלמונט *'בלתזר' - פורציה המחופשת למשפטן צעיר *'נריסה' - משרתת של פורציה *'סטפנו' - נריסה המחופשת לעוזרו המשפטי של בלתזר *'ג'סיקה' (יסכה)- בתו של שיילוק *'לורנצו' - מאהבה של ג'סיקה *'לנצלוט גובו' - משרת שיילוק *'גובו הזקן' - אבי לנצלוט *'תובל' - יהודי ידיד שיילוק *'דוכס ונציה' - מנהל את משפט הסוחר מוונציה *'נסיך מרוקו' - מבקש את ידה של פורציה *'נסיך אראגון' - מבקש את ידה של פורציה *'לאונרדו' - משרת בסניו *'סולניו' - ידיד אנטוניו ובסניו *'סלריו' - ידיד אנטוניו ובסניו *'גרציאנו' - ידיד אנטוניו ובסניו לקריאה נוספת * ארי אבן-זהב, שיילוק: היהודי מויניציה, הוצאת עם הספר, 1969. * אברהם עוז, שטר החידה: עיונים בסוחר מוונציה, הוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד, 1990. * . * הרב שלמה יוסף זוין, משפט שיילוק לאור ההלכה, בתוך - לאור ההלכה: בעיות ובירורים, בית הלל, ה'תשל"ח. קישורים חיצוניים * ציטוטים * תמונות * אתר פרנס * ספר פרויקט גוטנברג * {אוסף דן אלמגור- הסוחר מוונציה * * אלי אשד, היהודי מוונציה :התשובות היהודיות לשיילוק ולסוחר מוונציה של שקספיר, באתר רשימות, 19.9.2008 * * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מחזות מהמאה ה-16 קטגוריה:ונציה קטגוריה:אנטישמיות בתרבות